Septiembre
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Es septiembre, el mes con cuatro nombres. El mes del cambio de estación de verano a otoño. Como su primer septiembre con su familia dividida, Takeru llega a considerar que es mejor dormir y solo despertar hasta que el mes de las lluvias duraderas acabe... [Inspiración tomada de una de las propuestas de "Escribe a partir de un video musical" del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Primera inspiración: _Wake Me Up When September Ends_** de **Green Day**. Propuesta de **Daniel99**

 ** _Personaje: Takeru Takaishi._**

 ** _Viñeta de 912 palabras._**

 **Disclaimer: ** Ni Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Septiembre.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

La temperatura comenzaba a ser menor conforme el cambio de estación se iba haciendo presente en el ambiente.

Septiembre solía ser considerado de muchas maneras. Takeru, a su corta edad, ya había escuchado tres versiones distintas de llamar al mes.

 _Kikusatsuki._

Natsuko Takaishi no era una mujer de gusto particularmente floral y sin embargo había sido probablemente gracias a ella que Takeru conoció el primer nombre: septiembre, el mes en el que florecen los crisantemos.

Takeru no guardaba muchas memorias con respecto a la relación entre sus padres y su convivencia, pero para Yamato siempre fue notorio que el crisantemo había sido la flor representativa del afecto mutuo que se tuvieron sus padres. En realidad, fue quizá la disminución de la presencia de ellas en detalles que tenía Hiroaki para con Natsuko una de las primeras señales de advertencia en proximidad a la separación...

El crisantemo suele ser considerada una flor que atrae la risa y la alegría. Cuando Takeru era un recién nacido, los crisantemos todavía pululaban en su hogar.

— _Nagatsuki._

Takeru también había escuchado la segunda forma de llamar al mes de septiembre de su madre.

Se había tratado de una noche en la que él se había alcanzado a despertar en sueños antes de llegar a mojar la cama. Fue la primera vez que iba a conseguir aquel "pequeño logro" y aunque en primer lugar pensó en despertar a su hermano para que lo acompañara al baño en la oscuridad, alcanzó a distinguir luz proveniente de fuera de la habitación que en ese entonces compartían.

—Comienza _el mes en el que las noches se alargan..._

Takeru no llegó a entender, en esa noche en que la temperatura era más fresca, que se refería al mes de septiembre. Para él todavía era k _ikusatsuki, el mes en el que florecen los crisantemos_. El mes que atrae la risa y la alegría. No el mes en el que las noches se alargan mientras Natsuko Takaishi iba visualizando los papeles del divorcio con una taza de café al lado, en una noche que se alargaba como pronosticaba el cambio del verano al otoño...

Después de que Yamato y Hiroaki tomaron un camino opuesto al de Takeru y Natsuko, fue cuando él se enteró de que existía una tercera forma de nombrar a septiembre.

 _Nagametsuki._

Era el primer septiembre en el que ni su hermano ni su padre estarían con ellos. Takeru le preguntó a su madre si Yamato podría ir al festival del crisantemo que tendría lugar en el templo cercano a su hogar ese jueves.

Su madre le dijo que no. Tanto Yamato como él tenían actividades regulares en la escuela por esos días y el festival del crisantemo, lamentablemente, sólo tenía lugar en donde ellos vivían, no donde Yamato y Hiroaki tenían ahora su hogar, lejos de ellos.

Esos días, a inicios de septiembre, había comenzado a llover mucho. Las lluvias parecían extenderse por días enteros seguidos y Takeru comprendió porqué septiembre era el mes de las lluvias duraderas...

A ese paso la lluvia no parecía ir a acabar. Mientras Takeru observaba, aburrido, abrumado y también apagado el como la lluvia no parecía ir a cesar, recordó que septiembre todavía tenía otra actividad que celebrar... a la que quizá Yamato sí podría ir. Como estaba todavía un poco molesto con su madre por su última negativa, esa vez decidió preguntarle a su hermano, ¡porque seguro que él también querría verlo y encontraría alguna forma de ir con él a contemplar la luna! Así, para el _tsukimi,_ tendría a Yamato a su lado (y, con algo de suerte, incluso su papá podría ir también).

—¿Sí?

— _¡Oniichan!_ —Takeru no fue consciente de la risa discreta que emitió Yamato al tan solo escucharlo por el teléfono. Él estaba con la mente volando deseoso de una respuesta positiva. —¿Verdad que vamos a ver al conejo haciendo mochi en la luna este año? ¡Quiero comer más _dangos_ contigo como la otra vez!

Takeru estuvo esperando un rato, por una respuesta que no le llegó en los siguientes tantos minutos que no supo cuantos fueron. — _¿Oniichan?_

Cuando al fin Yamato contestó, la respuesta le rompió el corazón a Takeru. —Takeru... lo siento...

Takeru no recuerda si se puso a llorar nada más escuchó la respuesta de su hermano, o si lo hizo después, o si comenzó desde que la larga pausa que hubo antes de la respuesta lo previno de una negativa que no se permitió escuchar manteniendo firme su esperanza... — _Es nagametsuki, oniichan... no para de llover..._

Lo que sí recuerda es como Yamato le respondió, revelándole la cuarta forma de llamar a septiembre. —No. Es _irodoritsuki_ , "el mes de los colores".

Takeru no estaba convencido y sus sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar a través de la línea, haciendo a Yamato sentirse culpable.

Quizá lo mejor para Takeru era echarse a dormir y despertarse hasta que septiembre, el mes de las lluvias duraderas, el mes de las noches largas, acabara...

—Takeru...

— _Oniichan..._

El tono de voz de Yamato cambió repentinamente. —Iré a comer dangos contigo. Miraremos al conejo. Te lo prometo.

La llamada se cortó y con ella el llanto de Takeru.

El mes de los colores... Takeru se sonrió a sí mismo, después de secarse todo rastro de lágrimas de los ojos, cuando la esperanza que le devolvió su hermano lo hizo pensar en mantenerse despierto un poco más de ese mes, _septiembre_.

Para ver los colores que este todavía no le había mostrado.

* * *

Toda la información sobre los nombres de septiembre fue extraída de japonismo . co . m /blog/septiembre-el-mes-del-tsukimi

Otros datos son:

En China y en Japón, así como en Guatemala, México y algunas antiguas culturas africanas, **se piensa que en la Luna hay un conejo**. Según los japoneses, está haciendo _mochi_ (pasta de arroz).

Sobre las festividades de septiembre están:

 **9 de septiembre: Choyo no Sekku (重陽の節句)** o festivales del crisantemo en algunos puntos del país (desgraciadamente, cada vez menos) durante el cual se exhiben y contemplen flores de crisantemo.

 **Mediados de septiembre: Tsukimi (月見)** o fiestas de contemplación de la luna, puesto que la luna de la cosecha es la luna más bella de todo el ciclo anual. Se suele celebrar en privado, pero hay algunos lugares, como el castillo de Matsumoto, que sí organizan eventos específicos para disfrutar de la luna de otoño.


End file.
